Trick or Treat
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: A short one here about a hallowe'en party. A bit pointless but fun to write


TRICK OR TREAT!

By Smithy's Gal.

Chapter 1 

Gina Gold looked at the poster on the wall, it read:

HALLOWE'EN PARTY

STATION HOUSE REC ROOM

31ST OCTOBER

FANCY DRESS OR AS YOU ARE

8PM TILL 2, LATE BAR

ALL WELCOME

TICKETS £5 OR £8 ON DOOR

TICKETS FROM TDC BEST OR PC HARMON

Gina raised her eyebrows, this sounded like a real ball! The relief tanked up to the eyeballs and dressed like trick or treaters! "You going Gina?" asked Adam Okaro 

"Yes, I think I will" replied Gina "An adult needs to keep that lot under control!"

Okaro laughed "Well, Smithy and June will be there"

"Smithy? An adult? You're kidding, he's the one likely to start something stupid when he's had a few"

"I seem to remember you being no angel, Gina" smirked Okaro

"Sssh!" said Gina "I don't want them finding out I'm Human!"

PC Megan Oliver ran over the corridor to her friend Honey's room "Have you got that black lippy, Hon?" she asked bursting through the door

"Here" said Honey, they looked at each other for a second "Wow you look fantastic!" said Honey, Meg was dressed in a long black dress, tightly fitted with a split up the side to mid thigh, her naturally black hair was loose over her shoulders and her face paled by make up. "Your'e not so bad yourself!" replied Meg, Honey was wearing a white flowing dress stained with fake blood, around the neck to make it look like a vampire had been feeding from her neck, her blonde hair wild and her face also paled by white out make up, "If Smiffy don't jump on you tonight, he's losing his touch!" rematked Honey "What makes you think that you I wanna be jumped by Smithy?"

"'Cos he's gorgeous! I would!" said Honey "And you fancy him and he fancies you, and you snog on every time we go out and.."

"OK!Ok!" laughed "I get the message, and I thought you and Steve were serious?"

"We are but that don't stop Smiffy bein' fit does it?!" 

Meg laughed as the doorbell to their shared flat rang "That'll be Andrea and Yvonne" said Honey "I hope Gary and Steve have sorted stuff out"

**Chapter 2**

"You bloody ready yet, you tart?" shouted Smithy into the locker room "I'm coming!" came the muffled reply of PC Nick Klein. "Well, hurry up, your'e wasting good drinking time!"

Nick walked out looking very uncomfortable, he was dressed in a black body suit with fluorescent bones detailed on it, Sergeant Dale Smith burst out laughing "You look like a right pratt!" he chuckled

"Thanks, sarge" Said Nick sardonically "Gary got it for me, I'm gonna kill him" he looked at Smithy "You ready then?"

"Yeah, lets go" They headed off to the station house, Nick feeling rather stupid, walking through the front office like a bad extra for a worse horror movie.

When they arrived, Gary greeted them "Hallo boys! Get yourself a drink, looking sharp Smithy!" he said

"Where the hell did you get this from?" thundered Nick "Talk about on display!"

"You look fine!" said Gary, scuttling off to greet 'the girls', Honey, Meg, Yvonne and Andrea as they arrived.

Nick and Smithy turned to say hi and stopped in their tracks "I need a drink" gulped Smithy, they went over to the bar, Nick watched the girls as they went onto the dance floor, dancing to the 'monster mash' , "Would ya look at that!" said Phil Hunter, standing next to Smithy at the bar, "I am" replied Smithy "My blood pressure is protesting!"

Phil laughed "You're a lucky sod, with girls like that hanging off your every word!"

"Well you've got Debbie"

"Oh yeah the ice queen, more chance of getting off with Manson than that bitch"

Smithy looked at him and raised his eyebrows "Really" he said

"Figure of speech" said Phil.

Debbie approached the bar "Letching again Phil, you won't get far with those girls, they've got taste" she "It's your round by the way"

"Arsnic and coke for you then, Debbie" muttered Phil

"Match made in heaven there mate" said Smithy, turning back around to watch the dancing, the group of girls walked over to a table, electing Meg to go to the bar "Go on!" prompted Honey "Smithy and Phil are practically tripping over their tongues!"

Meg walked over to the bar and stood next to Smithy "Hi" she smiled "Hi" he replied "Alright?"

"Yeah, fine" she said taking in the black suit and red bow tie, hair slicked back "Gomez Adams I presume?" she asked

"At your service, madame!" he schmoozed "And you are Morticia I take it?"

"The very same" she laughed "Co-incedence!"

"Here I'll help you with those drinks" he picked up two glasses and followed her over to the table, there was quite a gathering, Honey was perched on Steve's knee "Smiffy!" said Steve "You gonna join us?"

"Certainly am, Count Dracula!" he said leaning against the back of Megs chair.

The night wore on and the group got louder and more drunk, telling crude jokes and stories of past arrests and OBBO's, Honey and Steve were kissing, "Get a room!" shouted Smithy "You're only jelous!" said Honey, flushed "Yeah, I've always wanted to stick my tounge down steve's throat!" he replied, Honey gave him the one fingered salute and said "Just 'cos you aint getting' any, don't ruin it for the rest of us!"

Just then Gary came on to the Mic over the disco "Hello! A bit of shush please! I' d like to thank you all for coming tonight and to Superintendant Okaro for allowing this to go ahead, we're almost out of time now, but we've got a few slow dances to finish the evening and I'd like to......"

"Get on with it!" shouted someone

"like to..." stuttered Gary

The DJ hit the play button and the first song started.

Steve and Honey were the first on the dance floor followed by Reg and Marylin, Jim and June and Sam and Phil, Debbie and Jack Medows got up just as manson commandeered Andrea from under the super's nose, the super asked Yvonne to dance "Love to Sir!" she replied.

Smithy looked at the couples swaying round the floor, now or never he thought to himself, he looked down at Meg who smiled at him, he held his hand out and they walked over to the dance floor and started to dance.

"OI!OI!" shouted Nick as Smithy kissed her, he smiled and pulled her closer "Trick or Treat?" he asked

"Oh definitely a treat sarge" she smiled back, putting her head on his shoulder.


End file.
